Garland
"Knowledge is power. Only by understanding the Force, by studying its workings and experimenting upon its phenomena, can one surpass the boundaries of mortal men." -Garland, to his second apprentice Rosaline Libitina Garland is the Imperial Advisor on all matters relating to the Force and Astral Theory, as well as the owner and chief researcher of the Pandemonium Laboratory. He views the Force as an entirely natural phenomenon, and has researched it tirelessly in pursuit of its many secrets. Biography Early Life as a Jedi Born in England in 66 BNE, Garland led an ordinary childhood until the age of four, when his Force sensitivity was discovered by Jedi Knight Rolf Ehrlichmann. An ever-curious child, he would spend more time studying the mysteries of the Force than interacting with his fellow students, something which concerned his teachers. At the age of ten Rolf Ehrlichmann took him as a Padawan, and while training him in the art of Makashi tried to no avail to bring him out of his self-imposed isolation. Garland trained under Rolf until 47 BNE, when his master was slain by a Sith. Having witnessed the killing firsthand, the then 19 year old Garland began to contemplate heavily what had caused his master's defeat, which ultimately led him to the conclusion that the Jedis' rejection of the dark side left them blind to the true nature of the Force and therefore weakened them. After being caught studying dark side techniques Garland was banished from the Jedi Order. Life as a Sith Shortly after his ejection from the Jedi Order Garland was taken under the wing of Darth Magus, a master of Sith Sorcery and Alchemy. Under his new master's tutelage he learned much about the ways of the Force, but gradually developed a distaste for the Sith's philosophies. In 38 BNE, feeling he had learned all he could from Darth Magus, Garland abandoned the Sith to continue training on his own. A New World After setting off to train on his own, Garland traveled to Japan in search of the legendary "Kira the Saviour," seeking to uncover the truth behind Kira's ability to kill without being physically present. Unable to locate Kira prior to his disappearance in 36 BNE, Garland instead joined the the rebelling Kira followers in the hopes of finding the information he was after, despite having no real desire to assist in the rebellion. In 36 BNE he met Gene Smith, a Kira follower who had fled the United States after a failed rebellion there. Intrigued by Smith's ideals Garland decided to join the New World Movement, a gathering of the various rebel factions in Japan organized by Smith, and from then on supported the rebellion wholeheartedly. He would prove an invaluable asset to the rebellion. After the rebellion's success and the formation of Kira's Kingdom, Garland was appointed an Imperial Advisor and given funding for his private research. He would eventually establish a Force research center and learn much about the workings of the Force in the following years. Death, and Rebirth For the next three decades Garland continued to serve Kira's Kingdom while conducting research on the Force. In 0 NE he encountered Akatsuka Ryuji and, recognizing his potential, took him as an apprentice. He continued to train Ryuji until 4 NE when Garland was slain during the Jedi Civil War. This would not mark the end for him however; the aging Garland had been prepared for the eventuality of his own death and transferred his consciousness to a previously prepared clone body. Garland decided to keep his survival a secret, both to monitor how Ryuji would continue to progress and to allow him time to adjust to his new body. In mid 5 NE Garland met Rosaline Lorinda Libitina, whom he later took as his second apprentice after stabalizing her medical condition in 6 NE. In 9 NE, Garland travelled to North America to support the Confederate-American Empire in the Second Confdederate War, hoping both to achieve unification of the continent and to test the results of several of his recent projects in actual combat. Category:Characters of Kira's Kingdom